


【走灰】【影日】不务正业（番外）

by ranwu571



Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranwu571/pseuds/ranwu571
Summary: ★阿走大四，影山高三，表兄弟私设★大人的秀就是成熟又色情的秀，哇嘎嘎★这番外跟正文一样长啊救命
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kiyose Haiji/Kurahara Kakeru, 走灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【走灰】【影日】不务正业（番外）

三月初，在三年级学长们即将毕业的前夕，乌野排球部组织一场团康活动，前往日本最繁荣的世界级大都会「东京」，进行四天三夜旅游──额外多出的两天是学校看在社团表现优良的份上，才特别批准请假。

「合宿集训！」热血细胞瞬间沸腾的日向高声欢呼，在他的心目中，「去东京」与「夏季远征合宿」、「春高」是画上等号的。

「会和枭谷学园联盟对练吗？」影山嘴角上扬，露出恶棍般的笑颜，跟拍档同样脑子一根筋。

「拜托饶了我，出去玩的时候我可不想打球。」月岛满面愁苦地斜睨兴致高昂的体力笨蛋二人组。

社团主将山口好声好气地向队员们解释：「不是啦，这次活动的目的不是训练，我们是一群观光客，专程去东京吃喝玩乐的，所以也不会跟其他学校打交流赛。」

日向与影山的朝气肉眼可见的萎靡下来，极大反差吓到了旁边的学弟们。

「日向学长影山学长对排球的热爱果然无可比拟……」

「是我们望尘莫及的存在。」

经理谷地不忍心地打气道：「日向、影山同学，请、请振作起来，适当的休息对运动员也非常重要对吧？若两位真的十分想练球的话，我们订的民宿周边就有社区活动中心，你们可以抽空到那里打排球哦。」

谷地语毕，便见体力笨蛋二人组又像灌饱了氢气的气球，背脊直直挺竖。

「谷地同学说的也没错啦，我们前几次去东京都只是为了比赛，从没逛过市区，不知道那儿有什么新奇的玩意呢？好期待呀！」日向绽开爽朗笑容，影山颔首附和。

「大家，好好地玩、好好地放松，听清楚没有？」乌养教练环视一圈面前尚且青涩的学生们。

「是──！」众人齐声回应，精神抖擞的呼喊响彻排球馆。

＊

住宿于规模远不及豪华酒店的民宿中，游客们的三餐得自行打点。东京自由行第一晚，乌野排球部决定举办露天烧烤，虽然烹饪厨具能向民宿借用，但食材需要自己准备，因此他们派遣一支小队上街采买。

由于采买小队包揽了挑择食物的大权，可以凭喜好采购，致使报名人数异常踊跃，最终靠抽签来定夺参与成员。

排球部三年级学生里，只有怪人组合幸运中奖，余下两位皆为学弟，以及被派去监督几人花销的一年级新经理。

甫踏进敞亮的超市，日向大张双臂欣喜地高呼：「东京的超市！好大！」

「学长，嘘！」学弟赶紧捂住日向的嘴，阻止日向继续丢人现眼。

影山嗅到试吃摊的炒面香气，唾液无法抑制地疯狂分泌。「我们可以多买几盒面回去炒。」

日向秒拒。「不行！当然要吃肉啊，鸡肉、猪肉、牛肉！肉类王道！」

「嗄？你瞧不起碳水化合物吗？碳水化合物可以促进代谢、防止人体蛋白质流失，比你想像的还要伟大！」影山搬出教练教过的理论。

不希望看见学长们在超市门口打起来，一年级经理夏梅行事果断，拿来三个提篮分配每人的工作范围：「学长们请去买肉，小希同学泉八同学负责挑蔬菜，我到酱料和零嘴区看看，没问题吧？」

「没有问题！」

五人散开，提着篮子奔向指定区域。

在生鲜肉品区，日向和影山不出所料的为买哪个品牌的生肉起争执，要挑高级但份量少的，还是便宜大碗的；好不容易协调完毕，日向又对鹿肉产生好奇心，影山则坚持尝试熊肉，无人看管的后果，便是两人往菜篮里塞进一堆难以料理、腥膻味浓重的野味。

因鸡鸭猪牛闹矛盾后，还有鱼虾蟹贝可以吵，简直没完没了。

走出无时无刻弥漫冷气的水产区，两人一眼看见通道前方转角出现某位相当眼熟的长跑健将。那位长跑健将握着手推车，伸长右臂拿取叠在罐头塔最上方的罐头，身旁还跟着一名女性，正高兴地同他说着话。

「阿走哥？」影山认出对方。

至于旁边的女生……是谁？

日向正想挥手打招呼，影山却将他拉到货架后方，指示他稍安勿躁、静观其变，日向领悟他的意思，放轻了呼吸。

这对搭档偷偷摸摸观察藏原和陌生女子的互动，瞧罐头塔底下的两人有说有笑，影山印象中的藏原从未放得这么开过，显然两人关系匪浅。

亚麻色头发的美女拍拍藏原胳膊，指向另一堆罐头塔，藏原便十分自然地拿两罐下来，他嘴巴动动似乎说了什么，接着两人再次同时笑开──尽管他们和社团经理处得友好，也很少会那么从容而坦然地碰对方的手脚呀！

狭隘的社交认知里，影日俩想不到在什么情况中，一对异性能若无其事地摸来摸去。

那两人买了些浓汤和酱菜罐头，推着车前往下个区域，偷窥的影山日向屏息跟上去。

来到蔬果区，一整排木箱里头整齐摆列最新鲜的蔬菜，透明包装袋内侧还覆着水滴，女子对一把把葱翠欲滴的菠菜、大白菜、青江菜挑挑拣拣，藏原只管让她把蔬果往篮里丢，没有干涉她的选购。

「难道那个美女就是阿走哥的女朋友？」日向福至心灵，他和影山交换眼神，确定彼此想到一块去了。

仔细审视，该女容貌靓丽，眼睛很大很漂亮，笑起来好像挺温柔的，而且挑蔬菜的手法极为熟练，肯定精通厨艺，全部符合前阵子阿走哥的形容。不会错了，她绝对是阿走哥的交往对象！

负责购买蔬果的学弟泉八与小希，从暗中张望的学长背后出现。

「前辈，你们干么啊？」学长们做贼似的姿势叫学弟不奇怪也难。

「……！」影日俩转过身拼命比手画脚，暗示学弟不要曝露他们，幸好后辈们机灵得很，马上理解他们的指令，也比照两人的动作半蹲下来。

学弟朝影山指的方位瞥去，看到美女正拿手帕帮藏原清理背部不慎沾到的泥巴。「……他们是谁？」

「男的是影山表哥，旁边他女友。」日向悄声说。「打扰别人约会，会被驴踢的！」

「懂了！静静守护他们的恋情，对不对？」热爱看连续剧的学弟小希满怀少女心地挤眼睛。

「聪明，阿走哥之前都没透露他女友是谁，这下终于被我们抓到了，嘻嘻。」

「学长表哥叫什么名字啊？」

「藏原走。」

「我听过这个名字。」冷静的女声猛然自四人旁边传来，原来学妹夏梅也神不知鬼不觉加入窥看阵列之中了。

「夏梅同学妳认识？」

「嗯。箱根驿传的无冕之皇、人送外号『黑色子弹』的藏原走，带领队伍屡创佳绩，至今还没选手能打破他的区间纪录……我说，你们知道箱根驿传是什么吧？」

四位男生点点头。小希是影剧厨、泉八以前常陪长辈看电视，因此知道这项历史悠久的运动赛事；而日向在得知影山有这位表哥后，才首次听闻。

八卦之心熊熊燃起的几人躲到隔壁货架后面，借着商品遮挡，尽情伸直耳朵偷听。

「爸爸他昨天腰痛一晚上，今早连肩也开始不舒服了……」

「那我们再多买两盒酸痛贴布如何？还有推拿用的药膏，我有推荐的牌子，效果非常好。」

「好呀，听阿走哥哥推荐的准没错！」

关心对方家长的健康啊！果然交情密切！

影日俩益发笃信自己的判断是正确的。

「弟弟，要不要试吃看看呀？」

路过炒面试吃摊时，大婶笑咪咪地对日向招招手──日向脸嫩，拥有一张容易激起雌性生物母性的可爱脸蛋，再加上健谈开朗，特别招街头巷尾的阿姨大妈们疼爱。

「好呀，谢谢阿姨。」

铁板上煎得滋滋作响的炒面香气逼人，日向不客气地抄起两盘面量明显多一倍的免洗碟，夏梅见状，就把旁边四盒待售的冷冻炒面放入提篮。

「谢谢惠顾！」大婶笑得合不拢嘴。

日向窜回偷窥小队中，将一碟面交给影山。

「影山，你看得目不转睛的，是不是很羡慕表哥有女朋友，自己却孤家寡人一个啊？」他挤眉弄眼，表情说有多欠揍就有多欠揍。

影山黑脸。「你食物中毒了吗，我要那种东西做啥？……哦！我懂了，特意说出来，其实羡慕的人是你吧？」

「才没羡慕呢。我没想交女友啦，只是很不爽，为什么异性都把我当弟弟，而你能被一堆女生喜欢？恋爱的那种喜欢。」日向觉得好不公平啊，长得帅就是吃香，这个社会有够现实。「啧，真讨厌！」

「我哪有被一堆女生喜欢？」

日向诧异地睁圆眼睛。「你居然没自觉？上礼拜我才撞破一位女同学跟你告白，还有上上礼拜，教室门口一直站着隔壁班的……」

「又怎样，笨蛋！那些无聊的事只会分散注意力、害我无法专心打排球，压根毫无益处，你也别老想些有的没──」影山音量不自觉提高。

「嘘！」

日向飞快塞他一叉子炒面，打断他说话。

──这两人还没在一起吗？

──这两人为啥还不在一起？

旁观成天形影不离的搭档拌嘴全过程，乌野学弟妹们迷惑不已。

不远处的藏原回过头。他好像听到了飞雄的声音？但没看见人呀。

错觉吧。

提着几大袋丰硕战果走回民宿，日向兴奋难耐哼唱自编歌曲，哪怕「社费的守护神」夏梅学妹把鹿肉熊肉高级和牛等一切不合宜的食材扔回货架上，他也没有被打击得跪地不起。

影山随手把越走越外边的日向拽回人行道上，避免行车擦撞。

默默跟在两人身后的学弟妹，觉得眼睛更痛了。

在即将拐进多摩川河滨公园的弯道旁，他们与从对面方向走来的藏原、亚麻发色美女打了照面，这下子终于不能装作不在现场，日向张嘴准备要呼唤青年──

「抢劫！」

一声凄嚎猝不及防爆开，如支尖锥直刺鼓膜。众人齐齐探头望去，目睹远方有名身穿黑外套的男子一脚踹开哭喊的妇人，夺过手提包逃逸。

藏原反应最快，他把购物袋塞给美女，二话不说撒腿追上去。乌野众人当然不可能干看着，也同样迈开步伐紧随在后。

藏原速度惊人，他仿佛一簇破空袭背的箭矢，与强盗间的差距急遽缩短。短短两秒，不过短短两秒而已，幸运之神就收回祂对恶棍的眷顾，藏原挟带奔驰飞掀的狂风一把擒住抢匪。

行人们发出惊呼，几位抱球途经的小学生吓得双手一松，呆若木鸡地伫着。

「干得好！」影山喝道，夏梅急忙打电话报警。

藏原追上了强盗，不过尚未彻底压制下他，强盗死命抵抗，亮出藏于外套的小刀胡乱向后捅去。藏原躲开刀子，可是钳紧对方的同时也封锁了他自己的行动，闪避起来极度不灵便，因此他单手掐住凶嫌持刀的那只手腕，两人有如比腕力般试图扳倒对方，情况陷入胶着之中。

「小心！」日向急得跳脚。

影山目光四下梭巡，想寻找能够帮助表哥的东西，最后定格在滚到脚边的物品上。

那是小学生们掉在地上的排球，他捡起来、往上抛──

一记强而有力的跳发终结了战局。

头部被球精准击中的强盗失去反抗能力，软倒昏厥，藏原抓紧时机缴械，而后狠狠吐出一口浊气，放下心来。

他的见义勇为收获了行人的鼓掌赞赏，而影山也收到小学生崇拜的神情。

乌野几人满面喜色地围拢上去，排球选手高壮的躯干拥有可怖的威慑力，相信他们只要这样一起守着，抢匪醒后也不敢再轻举妄动。

「阿走哥，Very nice！」日向举手，藏原配合他击了个掌。

「日向、飞雄，还有几位，谢谢你们帮忙。」

「不客气。」影山酷酷地说。

「你们就是阿走哥哥说过的排球部学生啰？」亚麻发色美女走过来，刚刚影山遒劲的发球让她印象深刻。

藏原笑了笑。「是的，叶菜妹，这位是我表弟以及他同学。」

「你们好呀，我叫胜田叶菜子。」叶菜子落落大方笑道，身周仿佛飘起小花，举手投足间十足的女人味让夏梅有些羡慕。

「您好！」众人异口同声道好……除了格外唐突的日向。

「嫂、嫂子好！」后者两手紧贴身体，一颗小心脏犹如初见清水学姊怦怦直跳，一时嘴快喊出私底下的叫法。

藏原慌神，面红耳赤地反驳：「哎？日向，不是啦！你误、误会了，叶菜妹她……我对象……」

他过度无措导致结巴，一句话说也说不完整，在其他人看来反倒是此地无银三百两。

善解人意的叶菜子很快弄清日向误解了什么，肩膀笑得发抖。「呵呵，阿走哥哥，『那个人』知道这孩子这么叫他吗？」

「他、他不知道……我没敢让他知道。」

他与清濑灰二是恋人这件事，只有社团后辈及比较亲近的某些人晓得。

「好吧，那我就不代他公开了，让你们亲口说出来比较好。」叶菜子替不善表达的藏原解开众人的误会。「诸位，我和阿走哥哥真的不是男女朋友，跟他交往的另有其人哦，我只是田径部经理啦。」

「啊──」

日向与影山发出不知是明了还是失望的声音。

＊

翌日上午，乌野众人在用过早餐后，亲身上街感受东京繁华的魅力。乡下小乌鸦初入大都会核心地带，并未被热闹喧嚣的市景吓退，反而很快就各自找到感兴趣的目标，有人想参拜知名神社、有人想寻访老街、有人想来一场圣地巡礼，于是他们约好下午集合的时间地点，便三三两两分头行动了。

「不要饮酒、不要进红灯区，其他地方随你们去玩！」武田一铁老师叮嘱。

日向跟影山自然是一道走的。他们惬意信步，仿若两尾在市声鼎沸的激流中优游的鱼。

「听说东京有一种叫『猫头鹰咖啡厅』的店，可以一边吃点心，一边超──近距离和猫头鹰互动哦！近到能摸猫头鹰的羽毛！」日向凑拢双掌强调。

「有没有养乌鸦的咖啡厅？」

「唔唔唔，没听过耶，应该没有吧？啊咧，影山你看你看！」扣住影山手腕晃了晃，日向指着路旁一家建筑叫嚷。

「那个好像是缘下学长实习的理疗馆？」

脚跟一转，影山面朝引起日向注意的店家，招牌大气滂沱地书写「米淀经络理疗中心」，光是店面看上去便相当高级，感觉进去一趟会花光他们在东京游玩四天的钱。

「对，我记得学长说那家馆所叫『米淀』。」

乌野排球部的上届毕业生缘下力，大学刚读一年，就被教授推荐进入职场中打工兼见习，是个勤恳干练且目标明确的人。

「我们……能不能进去找学长呀……？」

「不太好吧，学长在工作……」

两只单细胞生物被华丽店面给震慑住，难得没有全凭一股冲劲付诸实行。

正当此时，他们嘴中念着的缘下力恰好走出馆所。缘下瞅见在店门口徘徊的两人，立刻面露喜悦。

日向高高蹦起。「缘下学长，呀吼！」

「呦！还是这么有精神呀。你们来东京集训吗？春高不是刚结束？」

「学长好。我们是来旅游的。」影山说。

「学长你拿着的是什么？」日向充分发挥好奇宝宝特质，问东问西起来。

「你问这个吗？」缘下手上拎着一个约莫A3大小的纸袋。「我现在准备去拜访一位客户，送些资料及我们理疗馆合作的保健产品给他。」

「这也是理疗师份内工作吗？」

「哈哈，实习生要处理很多杂务，跑腿啦扫地啦之类的统统都干，一般我们理疗馆不会主动给客户送东西，不过对方是老熟客了嘛，还是有点特权的。」

「学长，我们和你一起去！」日向正愁人生地不熟，不如先跟前辈叙叙旧，一路上还能顺便打听东京好玩的地方。

「嗯……行吧。」送个东西而已，缘下也不觉得有避忌的必要。

徒步过去太浪费时间，影山日向跟着缘下搭电车前往。客户家位于一幢公寓内，建筑外观不算陈旧，推测应该建设不过十五年左右，附近有座绿意昂然的公园，离车站、市场、餐厅商业圈也不远，生活机能完备。

站在三楼倒数第二间房门前，日向饶有兴致地东张西望，缘下没管后辈的小动作，按响电铃。

片晌，却无人应门。

「不在家吗？」

虽然可以把物品托给大门保安转交，但基于礼貌，缘下还是决定先打电话通知客户一声。

在他掏出手机欲拨通号码的当下，门扉适时开启，一名穿着轻薄毛衣的年轻男性现身。

「啊，是缘下先生啊。抱歉，刚刚手边有事在忙，让您等了一会。」

他面带和善微笑，感觉是个易于亲近的对象。

目光触及到男人的笑靥，缘下三人悄悄红了耳朵。

明明没有衣衫不整，也没有一望即见的可疑痕迹，也许是因为泛红的眼尾、或者因为略为慵懒的语调，无端使他从骨子底溢透一股煽情的气息，无以名状的淫媚风韵萦绕不化，宛如一粒甘露滋润过的馥郁熟果，散发着勾人的芬芳。

影山和日向对于情欲涌动有着天然的钝性，但感官体验是最直截了当的，即使他们暂且无法剖析这份躁动的由来，身体依然诚实地将感受反应到脸皮上。

总之，他们就是觉得眼前的男人说不出得奇怪，有点无法直视。

「咳！清濑先生，我代米淀给您送东西过来，不好意思叨扰您了。」缘下举起纸袋示意他登门的缘由。

「谢谢您，外面有点凉，不妨进来喝杯热茶再走吧？」清濑明亮剔透的茶色眼瞳转到影日俩身上。「初次见面，影山飞雄君、日向翔阳君。」

「欸？你认识我们？」日向张大嘴巴、肩膀倏地绷直，缘下也疑惑地来回看，没想到田径教练会跟排球选手产生交集。

「嗯，我听过你们的事哦。」

将几人邀进家里，格局窄小的公寓只要一过玄关就能望见客厅陈设，在布置得温馨舒适的居室中，影山又出奇不意与他表哥重逢了。

「阿走哥！」

藏原的著装不伦不类，上半身是居家棉衣、下半身套一件疑似沙滩裤的短裤，正拿湿抹布擦拭着沙发。素雅的沙发毯和抱枕搁在地上，看起来似乎沾到了什么脏污。

「你们怎么来了？」

然后藏原注意到缘下，他有时会陪清濑去米淀，想起这名实习理疗师曾提高中打过排球，心中顿时了然。

「请吧，随便坐。」清濑拍拍清理干净的大沙发，径自坐至对面的单人沙发椅，十指交叉闲适地摞在肚子上。

「我去泡茶。」藏原起身，顺带卷着抹布、沙发毯离开。

三人落坐，缘下对影山方才脱口而出的那句称呼感到困惑。「影山，你和藏原先生相识？」

「他是我表哥。」

「表亲吗……这样啊，因为你们两个气质差蛮多的，分开看还不觉得，站在一起比对后，五官确实有几分相似。」缘下眸中闪烁丝缕兴味。

「没错没错，气质差很大！影山凶巴巴的没有阿走哥温柔──嗷！」日向被影山一巴掌扇后脑勺。

「我叫清濑灰二，目前担任实业团的田径教练。」清濑向日向影山自我介绍，随后话锋一转冷不防问：「可以让我看看你们的脚吗？」

「啊、嗯……」涉世未深的两人单纯地眨眨眼。

「失礼了。」

清濑双膝着地，立刻朝影山的两腿上下其手，从大腿到小腿一寸不漏地揉捏，一边把裤管卷起来仔细地检查，一边露出痴迷的笑啧啧称赞，活像街头那些当众撩女孩裙子拍照的变态。

「啊啊，真是美丽的肌肉啊……」

影山浑身寒毛刷地竖起，不禁想蹬腿把那双手甩掉，最后看在这男人貌似是表哥朋友的份上忍了下来，而大受冲击的日向愣在原地，等清濑摸上来的时候，他想逃也来不及了。

日向张口结舌，一个字都吐不出。

清濑因低头而将自己的后颈完整呈现出来，日向垂眸，视线顺着那线条优美的颈背移至肩胛肌，发现衣领底下隐晦半露一个暗红圆印子。

「灰二哥！」藏原匆匆走近，日向以为他要制止清濑近乎性骚扰的动作，岂料他的目地是想把人搀起来。「地上凉，不要跪着。」

「我跪地毯，没有直接接触地板呀。」

藏原不予理会。「都一样，还有你又忘记穿鞋了，真是的。」

他把人抱回绒椅上坐好，熟练地往清濑双足套上毛呼呼的保暖拖鞋。

「抱歉，灰二哥喜欢研究别人的腿肌，你们让他饱完眼福就没事了。」藏原一笔带过恋人的动机，从表情上也看不出他是否真有歉意。

「我还以为你会告诫他们小心被我拉去跑箱根呢。」清濑笑嘻嘻道，踝部状似不经意地转了转，藏原在他把拖鞋踢开前机警地扣住他的脚。

「您拐不成的，灰二哥，就如同我们是跑步痴，飞雄他们也将自己的一切奉献给排球。」

他与两位少年实际相处的时间不长，可是已充分理解他们的信念。嘴上说着话的藏原动作没停，又拿一席新毯子细致地裹住清濑的双腿，接着回厨房端茶招待几人，忙完这些活后，才拉过一张脚凳自己坐下。

整趟施为一气呵成，仿佛做过不下二十遍。

呆呆观完藏原一连串贤慧的举止后，三名客人找回自己的声音。

「原来阿走哥擅长家务吗……」

「有老妈的既视感。」

「这茶真好喝。」

最后一句是缘下说的。

「茶很好喝对吧？上个月阿走回老家，我请他买回来给我的呢。」清濑吹散茶杯上方袅袅升起的白烟，谈起藏原的口吻分外狎昵。「这茶口感圆润浑厚，入口稍苦，尾韵却甘甜十足，当作普通开水囫囵饮下何其糟蹋。」

「嗯、嗯，蛮香的。」

「是啊是啊……」

日向影山品茶如牛嚼牡丹，挤不出半句有内涵的评价，藏原自己其实同样喝不出茶的区别，但只要清濑想要，即便支使他一头栽进日本海里，他也会把清濑索求的东西搞到手。

茶道实在聊不下去，日向眼珠转了转，开启新话题：「我觉得阿走哥为人真的很和善啊，教我英文的时候，就算有些地方我一直搞不懂也不会生气，明明跟影山是表兄弟，怎么脾气差那么多？」

「呆子你闭嘴！」影山怒不可遏，哪壶不开题哪壶，日向干么一而再再而三拿他和表哥比较？

清濑难掩笑意。「哈哈哈，别看阿走现在这样，我当年刚认识的他俨然一匹生人勿近的恶狼呢。冲着大伙儿吼什么『别说得那么轻巧』、『这种成绩没什么好称赞的』，还会摔杯子泄愤，我都记得一清二楚呦。」

「灰二哥，请不要翻旧帐了！」藏原哀嚎。

「咦？真的吗！」日向试着把影山最凶残的表情套到藏原脸上，意外地竟没太大违和感。

影山再一次忆起表哥殴打教练的事迹，所以表哥以前的确是个爆脾气？

清濑没有欺负得太狠，很快收敛挖藏原黑历史的恶行，改而和三位客人聊排球。一谈起排球，影日两人便滔滔不绝，语句偶尔夹杂难以理解的拟声词，几乎把一路以来的心路历程倒个干净。清濑是名优秀的听众，主要用问题引导谈话走势，哪怕对排球不了解也不会造成沟通障壁，因为运动员的心境能够互通。

藏原照旧只搭腔两三句就闭嘴，与他在探亲酒席上寡言的表现看似相仿，实际南远北辙，现在的他沉浸于恬逸安适的状态中，神情无比放松。藏原时不时劝清濑喝茶润润喉，或替他掖妥滑落的毯子，与清濑言谈举措间的亲密藏也藏不住。

聊着聊着，影山和日向说起往年夏季来东京合宿的惯例，清濑拿出田径部的白桦湖集训和他们交互，接下来主题又过渡到跟自家队伍交情良好的劲敌学校上面，竹青庄这边谈得上关系最好的反倒是商店街的后援会，两方对比突显出过去的宽政田径部宛若一个脱离学校管制、自立自强的组织。

影山与日向因此明白，被他们误认为表哥女友的经理原先是后援会一员，因深受感动才考进宽政大学。

「哦，对了，听说你们昨天误解阿走和叶菜妹妹的关系？」清濑拉长语气，表情看不出喜怒。

藏原身子一颤，心虚地撇开目光，料不准清濑接下来想说什么。叶菜妹叛徒，竟然跟灰二哥通风报信！

「『嫂子』这种称谓，请对着我叫就可以了，别造成阿走的困扰啊。」

呆滞几秒，日向他们领略到清濑话中意涵。

「什么──！」三人一片风中凌乱，喷茶的喷茶，呛口水的呛口水。

「阿走哥的女女女女朋友是──不对这该叫男朋友──」

「为什么缘下学长也那么惊讶啊！」

「我、我从没听清濑先生承认过嘛！」尽管知道这反应很失礼，缘下依然收不住惊愕。「虽然我本来就有一点点怀疑……咳咳！」

藏原很高兴清濑没有翻脸，且清濑这番宛若宣示主权的行径，对他十分受用，觉得恋人可爱得不行。

清濑给日向和影山各发一张名片。「这是我的联络方式，以后你们有问题或遇上困难都可以找我，排球以外的事情我应该多少能帮上忙。」

向伴侣的表弟承诺有事可联系他，一方面是对晚辈的关照，一方面也正式将自己和藏原摆在同等位置上，象征两人的密不可分，更是在维系藏原与他亲人日渐淡薄的情谊。

两人异口同声：「谢谢嫂子。」

「乖。」清濑和蔼地拍拍他俩的脑袋瓜。

「……」

「请问……灰二哥明天有空带我们游东京吗？」

「不行，明天我要训练选手。」

「……」

不过，两人倒是成功蹭到了午饭。附带一提，缘下学长没有留下来用饭，先行一步回理疗馆工作。

午后，日向影山捧着吃得圆溜溜的肚子，对厨房里卿卿我我的情侣视若无睹，用清濑家的电视看体育台转播的两场排球比赛，才告辞离开。

藏原送两人到公寓大门外。

这一次的重逢，藏原和影山加深了对彼此的了解，他们不再是空有血缘关系的陌生人。影山心想，这或许是此次东京旅游最大的收获。

与表哥变亲密的感觉不坏。

「飞雄。」藏原抿抿唇，向他正色承诺。「你加入职业团队后的处女战，我跟灰二哥若刚好有空，一定到现场为你加油。」

「谢谢。阿走哥将来参加的实业团对抗驿传，只要当天我没有比赛，也一定会去看您。」影山放缓语气，夜蓝色眸子深遂、坚定，未来的光景如在目底。

「一言为定。」

「下次见。」

两兄弟相视一笑。

──END──

乌野众人：「日向、影山，你们今天去哪里玩啊？」

影日：「去表哥表嫂家吃饭看电视。」

乌野众人：「？？？」

日向：「表嫂他还写了一篇东京自由行攻略哦，我Line给你们。」

乌野众人：「？！？！」

＊你们是不是怀疑影日上门前走灰搞了一发……是的，你们没猜错。

＊如果各位还想看什么情节，欢迎留言告诉我～

＊不知道有沒有人能get到影日互相吃醋的腦波……雙向暗戀而不自知的兩個傻蛋（也許我寫得太隱晦了？）。


End file.
